Horror Anthology
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: This Horror Anthology (Characters, Short Stories of Humans eating Aliens and Aliens eating Humans)
1. Characters, Short Stories, Info

Fandom: Supergirl (TVShow), MCU (Movie Series), Mass Effect (VideoGame Series)

Genre: Horror

Rating: T or M

Words Count for Every Story: 2000-5000

**Prologue (1500 Words)**

Human Run Restaurant Sent Invitation's Caption

"Invited As Guest" for Kara Zor El, Saturn Girl, Nia Nal and Maeve Nal, StarFire, Liara TSoni, Nebula, Gamora, Restaurant was able to Forceful Injected Kara Zor El with Golden Kryptonite, None of Aliens fought back just give up willing.

Cliffhanger for Short Stories

All Aliens forced into Clone Machine without Little Fighting Back, All Aliens Clones are Willing Alien-Turkey and Animal To Be Eaten, Always Said "I am Dish of the Day is an intelligent Alien bred to find fulfillment in being consumed.

**Short Story 1: Nebula (350 Words)**

**Story Story 2: Gamora (3500 Words)**

**Short Story 3: Nal Sisters "Nia and Maeve" (3500 Words)**

**Short Story 4: Supergirl and Saturn Girl (3500 Words)**

**Short Story 5: Liara TSoni (3500 Words)**

**Story 6: Starfire (3500 Words)**

**Story 7-12: (5000 Words)**

Is Coming Spring 2020


	2. Prologue for All Short Stories

Prologue

What a beautiful day, thought Kara Zor El as she walked down the long asphalt driveway from the front door to the mailbox. It was sunny and just warm enough to be comfortable without the overpowering humidity that had still been in the air a couple of weeks ago. Septembers are wonderful, she decided as she opened the mailbox and retrieved an assortment of pieces of mail. Not too cold, not too warm but no danger of snow or ice. Kara sorted through the mail as she breathed in the crisp air. Bill, bill, junk, bill, junk, junk, interesting-looking envelope, bill, junk…She put the interesting envelope at the top of the heap and headed over to the picnic table next to the house to enjoy a few more minutes of the wonderful sunshine. Sitting in the sunniest spot at the table, she opened the interesting looking red envelope. It contained an embossed invitation to the catered party prior to the grand re-opening of the Royal Oak Restaurant in town. Kara's name was atop the list of people under the "Invited as Guest" caption at the top of the invitation. "How exciting!" Kara exclaimed out loud. She had no idea they were almost finished with the remodeling.

The fire that had destroyed much of the restaurant had been such a tragedy. Kara had worked at Royal Oak for about two years before the fire. The temporary closing had been hard on everyone who worked there as well as the townspeople who enjoyed dining there. Luckily, Jack and Pat Greenlee, the humans who were the longtime owners, had good insurance though Kara was sure they took a bit hit in lost revenue all these months that the place was idle. Kara looked more closely at the invitation and recognized the names of her associates from work. It will be so good to get together with Saturn Girl, Nia Nal and her sister Maeve Nal, StarFire, Liara TSoni, Nebula, and Gamora, Kara smiled. The date on the invitation was this Friday, September 13. Glad she was free this Friday, Kara headed into the house to figure out what to wear for the big celebration.

All the other aliens were as excited as Kara has been as they opened their invitations that came that day in the mail. It had been almost a year since they had worked together, and they all missed the camaraderie they had enjoyed. Restaurant work could be very hard, but each shift flew by when you worked with friends. As they excitedly called and texted one another, information was shared out their jobs. The Jack and Pat were planning a week of re-training so everyone could learn their way around the new restaurant and get acquainted with the training would start bright and early Monday morning.

Kara decided on a leopard print jumpsuit for the party and went into the living room to tell her Adopted Mom and Dad the exciting news. Eliza and Jeremiah had been very accommodating in letting Kara work at their bakery while the restaurant was closed and they had enjoyed seeing Kara at work, proud of the very helpful young adult she had become. Kara promised to keep helping them on her days off, but they realized it was time for her to spread her wings and go back to work with the colleagues she liked so much. They were glad that she found such a nice group of aliens to associate with and glad to see these aliens working so well with the human owners. It showed them that there was room in the world for many types of beings and that there was no reason for some of the feuding that often went on between Human Race and Alien Races.

When the big day arrived, Kara was so excited she sprung out of bed at 4 am when her parents arose to grab some coffee before they headed to their bakery, The Crumbled Cookie. Kara decided to help them at the bakery that Friday so she could keep busy until this evening. Otherwise she knew she would be too antsy to settle down at home. So, she happily spent the early morning helping to make pastries, bagels, donuts, bread, and cookies and the later part of the morning helping customers to choose from among all the delicious products. When the Crumbled Cookie closed at 3 pm, Kara said goodbye to her parents before heading home to get ready for the party.

As ready as she could be in her leopard print outfit and gold shoes, Kara's thoughts were racing as she drove her green and purple moped the four blocks from her house to the restaurant. Her long and straight chestnut hair streamed behind her as she drove, her petite frame just right for a moped. She could not wait to see the changes in the building as well as to be back there with all the others. It was a beautiful evening with the sun still bright and no sign of the full moon that would later light the sky. As she rounded the final curve in the road that led to the Royal Oak, Kara's heart skipped a beat when she saw the building opened and looking festive after such a long break. She could see some of the others walking into the front door. Kara parked ger moped in the employee lot and practically skipped her way up the sidewalk to the building. Along the way she was joined by Nia and Maeve, who gave her big hugs. It was hard to tell who was the most excited to be back. Nia and Maeve were Irish twins, just 10 months apart in age and they shared curly red hair and abundant freckles. They were the same height, just a shade taller than Kara, and both had very bubbly personalities.

As the three friends went inside, they were greeted by all the others with more hugs and lots of squeals of excitement. Saturn Girl with her copper hair and shy grin towered above the others while Starfire and Liara were medium in height and shared strawberry blonde hair and slim builds. Nebula and Gamora were stockier in build and both had jet-black hair, Nebula's tresses straight as possible and flowing to her waist. Gamora has shoulder length wavy black hair that was so thick she never knew what to do with it. So, it mostly took on a life of its own, like tonight. Gamora's waves stuck out from her head at all angles in a feral way. Her hair matched her spirit; do not mess with Gamora.

Jack and Pat stepped out of the kitchen after everyone had arrived and started the festivities with greetings and some tears as they acknowledged the struggles that everyone had been through since the fire.

"We are so grateful that you have all been so loyal and willing to return," Pat spoke to the crowd. "We know what we are doing tonight is but a small gesture of gratitude as we can never extend enough thanks for your patience and support as we rebuilt."

"Yes," added Jack. "Enjoy yourselves tonight as we have a real feast ready. Do not hold back; we expect that there will not be a drop of spirits or a morsel of gourmet food left by the time we are finished. But do not forget that that we will expect a lot of hard work from you very soon. The training sessions will be vigorous, and we expect the best from all of you."

Pat popped the cork on a bottle of the finest champagne and began pouring into the crystal goblets laid out on the long table in front of the room. "Come, grab a glass so we can make a toast."

The revelers did not have to be asked twice and they eagerly headed to the table where Pat was standing to get champagne. When they were all ready, they stood silently as Pat raised her glass and spoke.

"Here's to all of you," she toasted as they raised their glasses to match hers. "The Royal Oak is a great place because of all of you. It takes a united group to make the atmosphere so nice and comfortable and I think we have a really unique and wonderful thing going here."

As Pat spoke in the dimly it room, unbeknownst to anyone except Jack and Pat, a dwarf alien with dark stubble on his face and spiky white hair crept among the legs of the restaurant staff. He used a tiny needle to inject them with a mind control potion made of mind kryptonite. Most felt nothing so fully engrossed were they in listening to Pat and Jack. A few swatted at their legs as they felt what seemed to be a bug bite. With this mind control, Stu the dwarf knew they would very willingly follow one another into the clone machine he had set up in the basement like so many lemmings walking off a cliff. They would not fight back, and their clones would willingly supply the restaurant with plenty of alien turkey for their famous "Dish of the Day." If fact the clones would find great fulfilment in being consumed after the mind control took effect. So, the original aliens would staff the restaurant while their clones supplied the main dishes. Pat and Jack were very proud of their novel set-up and were sure the new and improved Royal Oak would be a success.


End file.
